m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Server History (Factions Server)
This page details, in chronological order and in as complete a manner as possible, the history of the various wars and major events that took place throughout the history of the PvP Server. =The First World= The Northmen and the Wicked men conflicts Eöl and Finlanderi decided to leave MotN and create a new faction (Wicked Men of the Woodlands)" even before the server had started. This rebellion was crushed by the Northmen in the very first conflict of the server. It was followed by a second attack on the north that also proved futile as the North emerged victorious again. The Northman-Order War Full Article: Northman-Order War '' Barely documented, the Northman-Order War happened in the early days of the server's founding, when most factions were busying themselves with staking their claims and building their nations. The only recorded event is the major battle at Pinnacle Valley, where the Northman armies were turned back, ending the war. The ancient fortifications of Fort Pinnacle remain standing to this day, though are not in active use by any faction. The Goblin War ''Full Article: Goblin War '' The first major action of the Dwarven Empire saw them invade and conquer the Goblin nation. Raids on Dwarven livestock were blamed on the Goblins, prompting a Dwarven invasion of the faction which the Goblins were unable to resist. Guerilla warfare followed from the Goblins, eventually receiving limited aid from the Northmen, and thought it took a heavy toll on the Dwarven Army, it was insufficient to reclaim the Goblin homeland, which became a colony of the Dwarven Empire. The First Northern-Dwarven War ''Full Article: First Northern-Dwarven War '' Following the Dwarven annexation of the Goblin kingdom, a minor Cold War began on the server. The Northmen and Goblin remnants allied themselves to the Order of Dalmaitus, opposing a power bloc of the Dwarven Empire, Vroengarde and the Orcish nation. The Northman-Order Alliance would soon be joined by The Brotherhood, forming The Triad. It was not long before combat erupted, with the Orcs and Vroengarde being swiftly defeated in a Northman surprise offensive. The Order arrived and linked up with the Northmen to press against the Dwarven Empire's homelands. Due to bugs with manpower the Brotherhood was unable to mobilise, though their presence was not even necessary. The Dwarven Empire was quickly hammered into submission, as while strong on paper it was severely hampered by inactivity among its newer members, governmental inefficiency, and lack of military preparation. There was an attempt at recovery, after the occupation of Solgrundir, but this was largely halted with the surprising betrayal of Crossjon. The Dwarves surrendered, bringing the war to an end, and paid the Northmen-Order substantial war reparations. The Vroengardian Civil War Shortly after the First Northern-Dwarven War Jay270, one of Vroengarde's most active members decided to take control of his faction by openly rebelling against Emperor Arriona and claiming the throne for himself. He was first aided by Rainbow_Splat and other mercenaries and by creating the Jaytopian Sultanate he arrassed Vroengardian lands demanding submission from its members. (See: Vroengardes final stand)'' He also got the support of the Men of the North to his claim, and the northeners violently raided Vroengarde but were encouraged by their allies the Order of Dalmaitus to stop the raidings, effectively leaving Jay alone. The Vroengarde were supported by the Pariah, though their help wasn't seen on the field and was more of a moral support. In the end, after some of Jay's actions were disclosed to the public and his relation with the incidents that provoked the Goblin War and therefore the First Nortern-Dwarven War too, the Order of Dalmaitus called a crusade on the Sultanate and peacefully made Jay270 lay down all his claims to the Vroengardian throne. Not long after these events Vroengarde dissolved due to lack of activity and internal dissent. The First Coalition War Full Article: First Coalition War '' Following a period of calm between the major powers, tensions began to mount once more. The Northman raiding parties had begun to target factions friendly to their old allies, the Order, and had also begun stepping on the toes of the isolationist Brotherhood, driving both their old Triad allies away. Eventually, they struck once too much, in an attack on Ascalon, bringing the Order into a war against them alongside a host of smaller nations that would later follow. The Dwarven Empire, eager to reclaim their position as a Major Power in the aftermath of the Northern-Dwarven War, also declared war on the already heavily outnumbered Northmen. Joined by Etat De l'Or and Palamaine (who would later switch sides), the North prepared for a protracted war. The North was decisively defeated in this war, being forced to pay War Reparations that exceeded those the Dwarves surrendered in the previous war: this was to both regain those payments and some more on top. The payments were more or less evenly split among the several coalition nations. Shortly after the war ended the Dwarves marched again on the Northmen, much to the outcry of both their allies and neutral parties. The grounds for war were the killing of a Dwarf on Northern territory, having been there to aid in the construction of a "Victory Monument" that was removed after Northern complaints. First the Dwarven Army marched on the Northern capital, capturing it with little resistance, until returning to their own territories with few spoils. Peace negotiations were made but then rejected by the North. Another attempt was made on the Northern city, but effective siege preparations and defense by an outnumbered Northmen army, ultimately repelled the Dwarves. Peace was made soon thereafter, with the North already battered by the previous war and the Dwarves facing increasing international pressure, notably including reports of impending Brotherhood intervention. The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict ''Full Article: The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict '' A short conflict between The Brotherhood and the Kingdom of Prussia erupted in mid-May of 2012, after a Prussian soldier was found to have defaced an abandoned Brotherhood position (he did not know it was abandoned) and attempted to blame it on the Northmen, in an effort to start a Brotherhood-Northman conflict. A Brotherhood Army struck the Prussian base, and looted it of valuables. Peace was offered and accepted. The Principality of Belka sent a taskforce to aid the Prussian defence, but it arrived too late to prevent the fall of the Prussian positions. It fought a skirmish battle with Brotherhood forces in a Prussian fort before the Brotherhood withdrew. The final action of the war was a Belkan-Prussian expedition to the Brotherhood homeland, which killed 1 Brother but lost 3 soldiers of 5. It ended with a White Peace. Belkan-Order War ''Full Article: Belkan-Order Late Night War '' A Belkan exploratory party stumbled upon the Order's main base during their exploration, and were invited to use the Order's public portal to get back to the Safe Zone. For reasons unknown, the usually safe magics that control Portal travel decided to kill the two Belkans that used it. The Belkans, and their Prussian allies, believing this to be the work of the Order, declared war. The assault by the Prussian-Belkan forces on the Order fortifications was a disaster, with massive losses taken for very few casualties inflicted. The war ended with a White Peace after further skirmishing. The Scottish Civil War The Scottish civil war saw the dismemberment of Scotland into three factions: Scotland, Bridgend and Albion, initially the Order-Ascalon alliance, old friends of Scotland condemned the stealing of Scotland goods by the Bridgend, and so war was declared and the goods demanded back. This condition was met with no blood-shed, however, it wasn't over. The Etat had long wished to take control of the east, where it's supremacy was uncontested by other major powers. In a quick succession of events, Etat allied Albion and rapidly crushed all resistance from both Bridgend and Scotland effectively imposing their hegemony over the East and gaining a valuable ally to keep an eye on their former rivals. The Second Coalition War ''Full Article: Second Coalition War '' The Kingdom of Etat de l'Or, a defeated power of the previous Coalition war, became involved in the Scottish Civil War, defeating multiple rebel factions and secured some allies in the region. They then turned their eyes on the nation of Forlorn, striking them in a raid for valuables. This brought upon a chain reaction of alliances that resulted in Etat de l'Or facing a large coalition of minor and medium powers. Calling on their allies for aid, the Northmen joined Etat's side in the war. The Alliance, as North-Etat became known, were successful in breaking the backs of multiple Coalition nations, and soon the combatant powers of the Coalition fell to 3 from 8. The Order stepped in at this juncture, attempting to broker a White Peace between the remaining warring powers. Negotiations failed, and the Order ended up on the Coalition side to defend them while attempting to pressure them into a White Peace. This proved fruitless as the Coalition was determined to continue the fight. The Brotherhood then declared its support for the Order position, and alongside the Order restated the call for peace. The Brotherhood and Order were neutral: the Order threatened to withdraw their protection for the Coalition if they did not accept a White Peace, and the Brotherhood threatened to intervene against the Coalition if it did not accept a White Peace. The Coalition refused and on the 31st of May the Brotherhood offensive began, with the Order forces withdrawing from the Coalition. Both Prussia and Forlorn agreed to White Peace. On the 2nd of June, the Alliance paid Ishkaballaa'nar $10,000 to end the war. The Brotherhood was offered and accepted a White Peace from Ishk, thus ending the war. Raid of Palamaine ''Full Article: Raid of Palamaine The Raid of Palamaine was an action taken by Ishkaballaa'nar to exert tribute from Palamaine, the conflict laste just one night after the Ishkan raiding party effectively surprise-attacked and killed all the Palamen online. Peace was agreed after the Palamaine Republic payed money to the aggressors. Third Northern-Dwarven War ''Full Article: Third Northern-Dwarven War '' The last war that involved the Men of the North and effectively ended the faction after multiple members left due to different reasons. The war, intended as a revival of the faction with the recent merging with Etat and as a show of force against their oldest enemies. The war however was a failure since the Dwarves had been declining due to inactivity of the main faction's players, so when attacked they just stayed offline. Finally the perpetual hostility with the Order and the killing of ingloriousthomas prompted some sort of Order intervention that in the end, led to the disbanding of the faction. Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine ''Full Article: Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine '' The Ottoman Empire, wishing to acquire some of Palamaine's wealth, declared war on the Kingdom. Palamaine was joined by their allies, the Byzantines. After fierce fighting, that raged at both the Palamaine homeland and the Capital of the Ottoman Empire, both sides agreed to a peace. Seized Palamaine loot was returned by the Ottomans to Palamaine. Neither side was able to gain a decisive military advantage over the other, and casualties were equal. The League War ''Full Article: The League War Byzantium, angered by perceived insults by the Palamaine Republic, and eager to prove they were not an insignificant nation, declared war on the Palamaine republic to prove them wrong. Following the Palamaine Republic's ally, the Brotherhood, routing Byzantine forces both in Palamaine and the Byzantine homeland, the Byzantines called their allies the Wardens to the war, and the Templars too joined the alliance. The Ottoman Empire and Arnor also joined against the Palamaine-Brotherhood alliance, but Arnor withdrew before fighting and the Ottoman Empire withdrew after minimal action. The war was ended on the 7th of July with a Byzantine apology to Palamaine for starting the war, and a White Peace for all other parties. Lathreate-Templar War Full Article: Lathreate-Templar War A single day war, fought shortly after the League War concluded, saw Lathreate attack and defeat the Templar army in the field twice, resulting in the war ending on the day it started with the Templars giving Lathreate 3 double chests of cobblestone and $30,000 in cash. Lathreate returned the armour captured from the Templar armies to the Templars. Northern Alliance - Justice League War Full Article: Northern Alliance - Justice League War After the Northern Alliance invaded Inselburg, and demanded some tribute from it, both Amgarrak and Lathreate reacted independantly and declared war on the Alliance to punish their aggression. After multiple battles and the repeated pression on the Alliance the League ended the war proposing a white peace. Arnor-Byzantine War Full Article: Arnor-Byzantine War During the discussions that led to the Northern Alliance - Justice League War the leader of Arnor accused the old Order of raidings and lack of morality. Basileios Nerva2004 being an old member of the Order felt the need to shut these lies and so declared war, the war lasted just two days with only a major battle where the Byzantines emerged victorious. =The Second World= The Shadow/Stalkers/Southorns raids on Oxford and the NDF The Seven-Day Siege Full Article: The Seven-Day Siege '' Fought over the course of 7 Minecraft days, the battle resulted in a bloody Northman victory over a tenacious Dwarven militia. It consisted of 3 main engagements, two to dislodge the Dwarves from their mines, and another to take Knole Daifur. A white peace was signed willingly by both parties after Knole Daifur was taken, and the brief war ended with both parties on good terms with one another; the Northmen forgave the Dwarves for intruding on their territory, and the Dwarves forgave the Northmen for slaughtering their cattle. Dwarven-Saxon War ''Full Article: Dwarven-Saxon War '' Dwarven forces crushed the NDF in a short war and annexed the Saxon borderlands after border talks broke down. War of Order Honour The War of Order Honour started and ended on September 13, 2012. The war started as the result of a diplomat insult from cvb83838, an officer in the Union, directed towards the Order after a former member of the Union joined the Order due to theft within the Union. Ottoman-Belkan Border Dispute After the Saxons were forced to move south as a result of the Dwarven-Saxon War, their borders conflicted with the Ottoman Empire's claims. This soon led to intense discussions between NDF's leadership and the Ottoman Sultan Jalzara that didn't end with a proper agreement between the involved. Following this Belka started an offensive on the Ottoman homelands, where a small Belkan army completely obliterated the disorganized Ottoman defenders and forced the Ottoman Sultan to cede parts of their lands to the Saxons and its northern frontier to the Belkan Empire. After this war a better approach of Ottoman relationships with Belka was taken into place, where the Ottomans started a new era of friendship with their northern neighboors. The Fourth Northern-Dwarven War ''Full Article: Fourth Northern-Dwarven War '' Beginning for multiple related reasons, the war pitched the Dwarves, Oxford and Ascension against the Northmen, Order and Belka, for various reasons and war aims primarily centred around a contested area of land at and around coordinates 0,0. The war ended with a Dwarven-Ascension victory (Oxford generally did not take part, despite officially being at war), and was followed by the collapse of the Northmen as a faction. War of Ascension's Honour After some irate discussions on the forums regarding Ascension's settling on de jure Saxon lands, Magicman, leader of Ascension declared war on both the Order and the Northmen. After a few skirmishes and no definitive engagements, Ascension's leader was banned and the war ended peacefully, with the end of Ascension as a viable faction. War of Upper Canada's conquest Upper Canada and previously the Brittones had long been a neighbor to both the Imperium and Belka. This however prompted both factions to have ambitious thoughts regarding York and it's surrounding lands. They attacked as Poach and Pyrate999 were interrogating luke1278 on his role in the blowing up of the parliamentary buildings. Upper Canadian resistance was quickly crushed. The war ended with the destruction of both the Union and Upper Canada. Dwarven-Varnic War ''Full Article: Dwarven-Varnic War '' The war, started by the Dwarves in response to Varn raids on Windrose and the Ottoman Empire, raged over a few weeks and saw several major clashes. The Dwarves emerged victorious in the end, with Varn paying a package of reparations for peace. Oxfordian-Woads War ''Full Article: Oxfordian-Woads War '' Fought as a result of a major theft from Oxford, the war saw Woads's castle, Castrum Lupus, annexed by Oxford and its leader briefly imprisoned, with his ransom being Oxford's diamonds back. Belka intervened and freed Niels for payment of a diamond armour set from his theft haul. Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War ''Full Article: The Second Brotherhood-Ottoman War The war saw the Brotherhood defeat the Ottoman Empire in a series of battles and a larger number of skirmishes and annex a portion of the Ottoman shoreline of the great Southern Lake. Northman War of Hilarity Dwarven - Brotherhood War and Hansa-Etat War Hilary, leader of the dwarves, announced one Sunday they would attack the Brotherhood over the coming days. The Dwarven - Brotherhood War began as a pre-emptive strike on the Dwarven Empire by the Brotherhood and Men of the North, and was maintained for several weeks. The Northmen were beaten and surrendered fairly quickly and Etat de Lor joined the Dwarves, leaving the Brotherhood to face two foes on itself. Outnumbered, the Brotherhood took refuge in its safe haven in the End, with very low manpower. Oddly the Dwarves and Etat de Lor then attacked the Republic of Hansa, Etat's traditional enemy's with whom they had clashed many times before. England also joined the war against former Woadians who were part of Hansa. At this point the Brothers managed to attain white peace, leaving Hansa outnumbered four to one. Hansan forts were all quickly rendered useless by pre-emptive seige works while they were offline, and during the first few days many Hansans were slaughtered, including an incident where a Hansan died at his bed 8 times over. Hansa managed to beg, borrow and steal enough extra players and mercenaries from other factions (notably Belka and the Northmen), hermits, exiles and other servers to match the huge coalition arrayed against it. England began to make accusations of unfairness that such a small faction had ballooned to bigger than the coalition it was facing. This was despite the fact England had built an extensive and ugly "seige camp" right outside one Hansan settlement that was borderline griefing and required extensive work to remove after the war, and done some extremely disorganized mining in Hansan territory. Hansa rallied its forces and attacked England's capital of Oxford with 9 players, just 2 of whom had diamond armour, against 14 coalition defenders, 10 of whom were in diamond. The weaker Hansan force took almost complete casualties in the initial battle but still managed to occupy England's territory and pick them off one by one as they came online, which caused them much grief and effectively removed them from the war. Etat de Lor came under similar attack and was forced moved its entire playerbase to Dwarven territory to avoid Hansan raiders. The final battle of the war came after white peace was agreed between Hansa and the coalition of the Dwarves, Etat and England. The coalition took up positions in an Etat fortress on the Hansa-Etat border for a "fun battle" which would not affect the peace. Hansa gathered its forces and attacked them. The Hansans quickly broke through the walls, spilled into the coalition's position and massacred them, taking few casualties. Respawning coalition members, no longer caring about their manpower, continued to attack the Hansans until about a third of the initial Hansan force remained, although the coalition respawners took far more causlaites as they were unarmoured and fighting against guys in iron and diamond. During this slaughter Etat manpower fell from about 55% to about 30%, although Hansan doge 123brogan chose to honour the peace, something the foreign contingent of his army critisized him for; Etat de Lor was perhaps the most unpopular and aggressive faction on the server, with most players and factions harbouring grudges against it. Cake Crusade Full Article: Cake Crusade The Cake Crusade was a series of wars initiated by the expansionist Belkan Empire led by Kaiser Ditronian. The war, alternatively known as War of Belkan Aggression, ultimately involved eight different factions spanning much of the server. After initial success in defeating the lesser branches of the Forces of Cake, the Belkan Empire was defeated at the Siege of Evendusk Keep and the Kaiser abdicated leading to the Ottoman Reformation and the fall of Belkan Empire. Holy War of Shaunism against Newfoundland (Terra Nova) Korean War The North Korean War was a conflict following the arrival of the worryingly large North Korea in the northern continent. The offensive alliance consisted of the Dwarves and the Northmen fighting for TWC 'Liberty'. After a preemptive strike against Giglegrad that resulted in massive casualties for the North Koreans, a guerilla war ensued. Some Dwarven members expressed discontent with what they perceived to be an unfair war against a new faction and the Dwarven Expeditionary Force withdrew. The Northmen and Dwarves signed a white peace with North Korea shortly after. The Ottoman Reformation Full Article: Ottoman Reformation After months of dispersion and inactivity, the Ottoman Empire reemerged on the server with the annexation of the Belkan lands. This opportunistic news spread to former members who then rejoined the faction. These events restored the Ottomans to their former glory. Great Northern War Full Article: Great Northern War War for Persian Sovereignty Full Article: War for Persian Sovereignty